Wenn Ginny sich verändert
by Tawiga
Summary: Tja Ginny hat ein Problem, dass sich Malfoy nennt. Er will nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken raus und sie weiß nicht, dass es ihm ebenso geht. Doch Harry ist ja auch noch da der Ginny umbedingt als seine freundin sehen will.


Was passiert wenn Ginny sich verändert  
  
Ginny Weasly ist jetzt in der fünften Klasse und hat sich sehr verändert. Ihre roten Haare sind jetzt leicht gewellt und hängen ihr locker über die Schultern. Sie sieht nicht mehr wie ein Kind aus sondern eher wie eine junge Frau. Über ihre Figur konnte man sich auch nicht beschweren. Sie war alles in allem recht hübsch geworden. Jetzt saß sie gerade am Griffindor Tisch und las ihr Buch über Zaubertränke und aß nebenbei ihre zwei Toasts. Neben ihr saßen Fred und George, die die 7.Klasse noch einmal wiederholen müssen weil Mrs. Weasly sie dazu gezwungen hatte. Und gegenüber von ihr Harry, Ron und Hermine. Für Harry empfand sie schon seit längerem nicht mehr so starke Gefühle, eigentlich war da nichts mehr außer Freundschaft. "Hey Gin!!! Willst du nachher mit uns nach Hogsmead?" fragten ihre Brüder gönnerhaft. Heute war Samstag, Hogsmeadtag. Und noch dazu war das der letzte Besuch im Dorf vor Weihnachten. "Klar. Wenn ihr mich mit nehmt." meinte sie. "Ich muss mich nur noch schnell fertig machen. Bis nachher." Und schon verschwand sie rauf Richtung Turm. Doch kaum hatte sie die Halle verlassen prallte sie mit jemandem zusammen. "Oh Sorry. Wollte ich nicht." nuschelte sie während sie ihre Bücher die ihr herunter gefallen waren wieder aufhob. "So, so der kleinen Weasly tut es leid. Das muss ich mir schon gut überlegen ob ich DIR verzeihe." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und sah mit zornfunkelnden Augen auf die Person vor ihr. "ach halt doch den Mund Malfoy! Du bist mir für jedes meiner Worte zu Schade, also tschüss!" rief sie und ging an ihm vorbei Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors. Malfoy sah ihr traurig hinterher. Seit dem er sie in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte, wie sie Potter beschützte, seit dem hatte er sie gern. Auch wenn der ihre Brüder und die anderen Griffindors nicht leiden konnte. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Wenn er doch nur nicht sooooo süß währe...NEIN Ginny hör auf. Du hast dir versprochen ihn zu hassen so wie Ron, Harry, Hermine und wie alle anderen Griffindors auch.und so verschob sie ihre Gedanken und ging in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort zog sie sich erst mal aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Nach zehn Minuten kam sie wieder heraus und stand vor ihrem Schrank. Was ziehe ich an? Vielleicht....Nein...oder? Na ja mal was anderes. Wenn Dad es mir schon schenkt sollte ich es auch anziehen. Er und seine Muggelkleidung.Sie zog eine schwarze Jeans, einen dunkelgrünen Rolli (Es ist WINTER) und dann noch frische Unterwäsche aus ihrem Schrank und legte die Sachen aufs Bett. Sie wollte sich gerade umziehen als es klopfte und Fred herein stürmte. "Ginny ich wollte nur sagen das wir........" er stockte als er Ginny nur mit BH und Slip so vor sich sah. "Ähhh...also ich sag's dir später. Bis gleich." Und schon stürmte er aus der Tür. Ginny seufzte und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Das immer ihr das passieren musste. Fast genau das selbe ist ihr vor einer Woche schon mal passiert nur mit Neville. Jetzt stand sie wieder auf und zog sich fertig an. Diese Sachen standen ihr richtig. Der enganliegene Rolli brachte ihre Weiblichkeit besser zum Vorschein und die schwarze Jeans passte wie angegossen. Sie zog sich noch schnell ihre Turnschuhe an und schnappte sich ihren Umhang dann verließ sie den Schlafsaal. Sie musste sich ein Kichern unterdrücken als sie merkte das sie viele Blicke der Jungs auf sich zog. Sogar Harry schenkte ihr einen bewundernden Blick. Früher währe sie wohl überglücklich darüber gewesen, aber jetzt freute sie sich einfach nur das ihr mal ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde. Sie ging gaaaaanz langsam das sie auch jeder bewundern konnte zu ihren Brüdern. "Na? Können wir gehen?" "Klar Schwesterchen." grinsten die Zwillinge. Und so verließen die drei Geschwister den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Dorf wurden Ginny wieder viele Jungenblicke zugeworfen. Überall lag Schnee und trotz der Kälte schien die Sonne, die ihn zum glänzen brachte. Sie genoss es mit ihren großen Brüdern den Weg ins Dorf zu laufen. Eulen flogen über ihren Köpfen hinweg und die Schüler liefen in der Gegend rum und beschmissen sich mit Schneebällen. Das war sehr ansteckend und nach zehn Minuten traf auch Ginny ein Schneeball der von Fred kam. "Na warte!" schrie sie und formte auch schon einen Ball und warf. Beim fünften Ball traf sie allerdings jemand anderen. Draco Malfoy! "KANNST DU NICHT AUFPASSEN, WEASLY?" schimpfte er und wollte auch schon auf Ginny losgehen als Fred und George sich vor sie stellten. "Las sie in Ruhe Malfoy." Draco sah Ginny noch einmal an und verschwand dann Richtung Hogsmead. "Phu. Danke." schnaufte Ginny.  
  
Als sie pitschnass in Hogsmead ankamen beschlossen sie erst einmal in den drei Besen zu gehen und ein warmes Butterbier zu trinken. Drinnen waren viele Schüler und auch ein paar Lehrer. Sie suchten sich einen Platz und George ging los um drei Butterbier zu holen. Nach dem sie schon die hälfte getrunken hatten kam Draco Malfoy und seine Kumpanen in den Raum. "Och nö. Seht mal wer da kommt." flüsterte Ginny. "Ach der schon wieder, der soll dich bloß in Ruhe lassen." beruhigte Fred sie. Ginny hatte ihren Umhang ausgezogen da es hier drinnen sehr warm war. Auch Draco merkte das und musste sich selber gestehen das sie echt hübsch aussah. Ach was. Das...das sind MUGGELKLEIDER!!!Er sah sie verachtend an und setzte sich mit Crabbe und Goyle an einen Tisch in ihrer Nähe. Doch kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt verspürte er einen Drang den Tisch gleich in ihrer Nähe zu ärgern. "Seht mal Jungs. Die Weaslys in einem Laden. Überhaupt: warum gehen die nach Hogsmead? Sie haben doch sowieso kein Geld um sich etwas zu leisten." rief Malfoy so laut das der halbe Pub es hören konnte. Fred und George standen blitzschnell auf und wollten schon auf Malfoy los gehen, doch Ginny war schneller. Sie zog die Beiden wieder auf ihre Plätze und flüsterte ihnen zu : "Nicht aufregen Jungs. Der hört schon wieder auf." "Tja, die Wiesel-Familie kann sich nichts leisten. sollen wir ihnen vielleicht ihr Butterbier bezahlen, bevor sie noch zu dieben werden? Ach nein lieber nicht. In Askaban können sie ja gleich ihren Vater besuchen. Er wurde sicher schon für so häufiges Versagen und das Muggelsachen verzaubern eingebuchtet." höhnte Malfoy. Ginny kochte innerlich und als Malfoy wieder etwas sagen wollte sprang sie auf. "HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE MALFOY ! NICHT JEDER HAT SO EINEN VATER! UND ICH BIN SEHR FROH DARÜBER, MEIN VATER IST NÄMLICH EHRLICH UND STEHT AUF DER RICHTIGEN SEITE!!!" sie zog ihren Zauberstab und wollte dem verschreckten Slytherin einen Fluch aufhetzen als plötzlich Dumbledor vor ihnen stand. Der ganze Pub sah inzwischen zu den Streitenden hinüber. "Miss Weasly. Bitte beruhigen sie sich. Ich verstehe sie ja, aber wenn sie jetzt zaubern muss ich an ihre Eltern schreiben." mahnte Dumbledor. Ginny ließ den Zauberstab sinken und sah zum Boden. "In Ordnung." murmelte sie und setzte sich wieder hin. Dumbledor lächelte alle Anwesenden noch einmal an und setzte sich dann wieder an den Tisch wo die Lehrer saßen. "Mann Ginny. Aber uns sagst du wir sollen uns nicht aufregen." grinsten ihre Brüder als Dumbledor weg war." Aber er hat unseren Vater beleidigt. Das geht zu weit." Bei dem Gedanken wurde Ginny wieder wütend und dem entsprechend sah ihr Blick aus. "der soll noch einmal etwas falsches sagen, und nicht einmal Dumbledor kann mich dann noch zurück halten."  
  
Draco Malfoy sah die ganze Zeit zu ihnen hinüber. Na ja eigentlich nur zu der Fünftklässlerin. Diese Weasly-Göre wagt es mich anzuschreien. Das ist....das ist echt süßschwärmte er in Gedanken versunken und dachte an das hübsche Gesicht der Griffindor und die roten Ohren, wenn sie wütend ist. Crabbe und Goyle spielten Schere, Stein, Papier und stritten wer jetzt recht hatte. "Hört auf ihr Dumpfbacken. Kommt wir gehen." Draco konnte das ewige "Schere, Stein, Papier. Ich hab gewonnen!" nicht mehr hören und hatte beschlossen einzugreifen. Sie standen auf und verließen den Pub.  
  
"Na endlich! Ich dachte der will nie gehen!" stöhnte Ginny und sah in die Gesichter ihrer zwei grinsenden Brüder. "schiele ich, oder grinst ihr beiden auch noch gleich? Das gibt es nicht!!! Wenn ich nicht wüßte wer von euch wo sitz dann würde ich euch doch glatt nicht auseinander halten können." Ginny musste lachen. "Hey" sagten die beiden Brüder gleichzeitig. "Und so was nennt sich unsere Schwester!!! Wie lange kennst du uns schon Ginnylein?!" die beiden grinsten immer noch und taten aber trotzdem empört. "Viel zu lange, als das meine Nerven das noch länger aushalten würden." Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen schauspielerisch und fügte noch hinzu: "Wer war jetzt links gesessen?"  
  
Ginny musste an diesem Tag noch öfter sauer an Malfoy denken. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen?! Sie wusste ja dass er ein mieses Schwein war aber was hatte er nur gegen sie?! Oder gehen ihre Familie? Immer wenn sich wieder ein Gedanke mit einem gewissen Slytherin in ihren Kopf schlich wurde sie sauer und schimpfte sich selbst, auch nur einen Gedanken an diesen ... diesen ... ja was überhaupt? Süßen Slytherin? total coolen Typen? NEIN GINNY!!!! Nicht daran denken! Er ist ein mieses Arschloch das es nicht verdient hat auch nur angesehen zu werden.schimpfte sie sich und trottete weiter neben ihren Brüdern her, auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Malfoy und seine Kumpanen waren schon wieder im Schloss und saßen in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen. Auch Draco Malfoy konnte es nicht lassen öfters an Ginny Weasly zu denken. Er hatte noch nie etwas gegen sie gehabt aber gegen die anderen Weaslys und so musste er ja auch gemein zu ihr sein. Es ließ sich eben nicht vermeiden, er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren. Aber hübsch war sie geworden, musste er zugeben. Und wie süß sie sich aufgeregt hatte. Draco musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen, er sollte sie öfter provozieren, nur um ihr hübsches rotes Gesicht und die wütenden Augen sehen zu können. Ja das würde er machen.  
  
Harry saß am Griffindortisch und wartete ungeduldig auf Fred, George und 'Ginny. Wo waren sie nur so lange? Was wenn Ginny etwas passiert war? Ja er musste es zugeben er mochte sie. Wenn nicht sogar mehr. Aber leider hatte er das viel zu spät gemerkt, denn als er sie darauf angesprochen hatte sagte sie ihm, dass das früher nur eine Schwärmerei gewesen sei und sie ihn nur als Freund sah. Seufzend sah Harry wieder auf seinen Teller. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn mitleidig an. Sie wussten, dass er Ginny mochte und auch, dass sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. Es war erst drei Tage her und immer noch lief Harry durch das Schloss als würde die Welt gleich unter gehen. "Komm schon Harry. Sie würde so wieso nicht zu dir passen. Du findest eine andere die dich mag." meinte Hermine und wurde dabei leicht rot. Doch das bemerkte Harry nicht da er sie nicht ansah und nur mit dem Kopf nickte. "Hermine hat recht. Das wird schon Alter." stimmte Ron auch zu und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Lasst mich doch in Ruhe!" rief Harry aufgebracht, sprang auf und stürmte aus der Halle.  
  
In der Eingangshalle rannte er direkt in Ginny und ihre Brüder hinein, die gerade das Schloss betraten. "Hi Harry." grüßte Ginny fröhlich doch der Angesprochene schnaubte nur und lief an ihr vorbei Richtung See. "Ja danke mir geht's auch gut!!!" schrie sie ihm wütend hinterher und marschierte sauer in die große Halle. Sie hatte riesen Hunger. Die Weaslys setzten sich an ihren Tisch und wurden auch schon von ihren Freunden in eingenommen.  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte ganz vergessen zu essen seit dem Ginny die Halle betreten hatte. Fasziniert starrte er zu ihr hinüber. Wie sie ihre feuchten, roten Haare herumwarf, Hermine anlächelte und mit ihren Brüdern lachte war einfach wundervoll. Begeistert sah er zu ihr hinüber und vergaß, dass er in der großen Halle war, wo jeder ihn sehen konnte. "Draco Schatz wo siehst du denn hin?" flötete Pansy Parkinson mit ziemlich hoher Stimme. "Ach lass mich in Ruhe Parkinson." brummte der Malfoy und aß wieder. Die tolle Stimmung war weg und Ginny hatte nicht mehr diese zauberhafte Ausstrahlung. Nur wegen dieser bescheuerten Pansy. Toll! Jetzt war der Abend für Draco auch wieder gelaufen. 


End file.
